In between
by Eric Blair
Summary: A lot can happen in between places, in between people, in between scenes; a lot can be said, a lot can be left out... a lot can be inferred.
1. Chapter 1

**In Between**

By Eric Blair

The intellectual property of the characters, institutions and places depicted here belong to Hideaki Anno and GAINAX/KARA. This is a work of fiction and it's not associated with any of them.

* * *

Asuka sighed wistfully, staring out the window as she watched time go by. She looked at the clock hanging above the old teacher who kept droning on and on about second impact this and second impact that, before she broke her sight to her wrist watch, noticing that only a minute and close to 20 seconds had passed since last time she had checked.

She let out another sigh before her gaze fell invariably on the boy that was to her upper right.

Shinji let out a breath, before resting his head on his folded arms looking around at the rest of the class; the teacher had once again gotten caught up with his remembrance of what the world was before second impact, and was starting to lull him; a deep sense of lethargy creeping on his body, like a warm blanket being wrapped against still cold and shivering body.

It was a very nice feeling.

However, as with everything, this came to an end when the school chimes began to signal the end of the school day, and everyone quietly stood up, bowing respectfully before the teacher dismissed them all.

Shinji began to slowly pick up his things, glad another day was over; the last week or so had been a tense calm, ever since Mt. Asama.

_"I've done it but… that's it. I'm done for."_ Every time he closed his eyes at night, Asuka's tired voice, almost resigned to her death came back to haunt him, and Shinji sometimes could not help but wonder morbidly what would have happened if he hadn't acted on the exact moment he had.

It had been more than a reaction, much more than a simple instinct to press forward, to move even as he heard Misato's order to back down; he had leaned over the edge of the volcano and let himself dunk Unit 01 from the waist down, feeling immediately the heat of the magma hearing the sizzling sounds of the paint and armor melting away, even as the LCL began to bubble and the temperature inside the entry plug began to make itself feel more and more.

Breathing was hard; the LCL was starting to boil, he felt his plugsuit sticking to his body, sweating profusely just like Asuka had mentioned before, but he never thought about it. His only goal was grabbing Asuka's hand.

_"Shinji!? Idiot! You showoff!"_

And those soft last words she said before passing out made it all worthwhile.

Shinji turned to look at Asuka, who had, after the whole trip to the open air bath, become somewhat different. Sure, she would still shout and sometimes act like a brat, expecting Shinji to wait on her, hand and foot, waiting for the briefest of signals to come and give her whatever she asked for; a specific meal, or another can of juice, or a specific softener on her clothes.

But sometimes, Shinji could swear he had seen her staring at him, almost as if she were weighing the effects of approaching him. Sometimes she would look at him before snorting like an angry bull and looking away, muttering under her breath in that exotic combination of German and English she used when she was equal parts angry and frustrated at something.

And other times…

Shinji sighed.

Other times, a small part of him would swear she would look away quickly to avoid his gaze, and her face would look with just the _slightest_ tinge of red, and she would then shout louder but never look up before storming to whatever room was closest; her room… the bathroom.

Those were the times Shinji would allow himself the briefest of hopes and fantasize maybe she did feel something more, something else besides the way she always made him feel.

Like she was just stuck with him, unable to move forward or, even worse, being weighed down by him.

And Shinji would find himself unconsciously staring at her retreating form, opening his mouth to speak words that would never get past his mind, words that would be exact and powerful and beautiful.

Words that would finally allow him to understand what he felt every time he saw her; be it early morning just as she would be waking up and exiting her room; hair tussled and eyes halfway closed, rubbing the sleep away, yawning every once in a while.

Or those rare times he would see her just fresh out of the shower after being at Nerv, or after coming from school and having changed from their uniform… hair still damp, but the fragrance of strawberries still all around her, smiling softly as she combed her hair, letting it fall freely before picking it up in her usual way, using her headsets to hold it in place.

Or the even rarer times when they would catch the train back home after having to be at school late to take make up exams, or from Nerv when Misato would have to stay to pull an extra shift and he would feel her slowly resting her head on his shoulder, before her breath came out even and softly, a whispered small snore coming out from within her while her face held a relaxed, peaceful expression so surreal on her.

And once they reached their destination, Shinji would feign nothing had happened, getting up and going about hearing Asuka's jabs and teases while he could still smell her perfume, shampoo and body wash; the smell still residing with him even after the day had ended, helping him sleep more peacefully at night.

Right now, however… The wait for Asuka to finish packing all of her things was, as usual, made in a tense silence, with Shinji simply standing by the door, staring at Asuka who was looking at her briefcase, checking and double checking, taking her time before she finally closed it and stood up, signaling she was ready to leave. Asuka turned to look at Shinji, and the boy felt again the need to break the silence by saying something, anything.

"H-hey Asuka?"

Asuka turned to look at Shinji who was blushing, rearranging his own pack, hiking the shoulder strap up, clenching it tightly.

"What?"

Shinji fidgeted some more, before he took a deep breath.

"W-well, Misato said we needed to buy some groceries a-and I wanted to stop by the store before going h-home." He admitted before giving her a small smile, looking somewhat endearingly, but at the same time like the idiot he was.

"So?"

"W-well, uhm… I…" Shinji stammered, looking at her eyes, before blushing deeply and looking immediately down, almost as if he had been ashamed of being caught by Asuka staring at her. Asuka stared at him, raising an immaculate eyebrow, questioning what he wanted without uttering a word, and Shinji took a couple of deep breaths before he finally found his voice.

"Y-you can go to the apartment, I'll just stop by quickly a-and buy the things on the list."

Asuka sighed, rolling her eyes.

"As stimulating as the idea of going out with you for grocery shopping is, I'm afraid I'm gonna have to pass." The redhead said as she walked out towards the right side of the hall, knowing full well Shinji had to go to the left. "I promised Hikari I'd wait for her after school."

"O-oh…" Shinji said simply, a soft whispered response topped by a slow nod as he understood. "So-sorry…"

He wasn't sure Asuka had actually heard or not, because the minute he looked up, Shinji noticed Asuka had began walking away taking small, lady like steps as her hands locked behind her head, her briefcase hanging daintily from her fingers.

Shinji just stood there, looking at Asuka's retreating figure down the hall, wondering if he should say something; maybe if he insisted, Asuka would actually go with him to buy the groceries; even if she would just tease him mercilessly and ask for outrageous things and candies before Shinji would finally convince her to just settle for some hot potato chips and a juice drink.

But at least he would be going out with somebody…

_At least I would be going out with you._ Shinji thought dejectedly, before he rearranged the shoulder strap of his briefcase and turned around, ready to leave…

Before he saw someone waiting for him down the hall.

* * *

AN: Wait a minute... what the hell happened to the sabbatical I swore I was taking from writing? am I so untrustworthy I even lie to myself?

Ok, this one is a short and sweet one, not sure how long, or how often it will be updated, but the last time I began to write just for the sake of writing, I came up with "cliches" and it didn't do half bad, so here's hoping.

Random statistics: This portion, excluding the boring AN's and the obligatory disclaimer, counted 1,396 words and was only 2 and a half pages long.

Not sure why I'm putting this.


	2. Chapter 2

**In Between**

By Eric Blair

The intellectual property of the characters, institutions and places depicted here belong to Hideaki Anno and GAINAX/KARA. This is a work of fiction and it's not associated with any of them.

* * *

"Hey, you're Sohryu, right?"

Asuka looked away from reading the latest sappy "heartfelt" letter taped to her shoebox, sighing softly to herself as she closed her eyes, bunching the piece of paper into a ball and throwing it carelessly to her left into the awaiting trashcan.

"–bi from 1-C, but you probably already knew that, didn't you?" The boy continued, unaware or unfazed that Asuka hadn't put any attention to his introduction; truth be told as far as boys here went, he wasn't that bad looking; Asuka would probably give him a below to average grade, maybe a high 6, but he was still nothing more than a middle-schooler.

And that gave any male an instant "Nothing but a boy" in Asuka's mind.

The silence stretched for a moment: Asuka staring at the boy with an unimpressed, almost hostile face while the poor boy was at loss of words, smiling stupidly; normally with any other girl in school, he simply had to walk up to them and ask them out to get an instant yes, but Sohryu was a tough nut to crack.

He still, however, decided to do his best.

"S-so any way I went to Germany on last summer break!" The boy continued as undaunted as possible, but Asuka remained skeptical, simply arching one perfect eyebrow at him, obviously doubting the whole story, making the student smirk smugly to himself; he had been aware of the reputation of Sohryu about being impossible to date, as well as the legendary love she professed for all things German, so he had prepared beforehand by checking and memorizing some of the information on the world wide web about Germany, and trying to wing it on the spot.

"It really is a beautiful country, the air, the houses… the food… "

"I see…" Asuka interrupted, before turning again to her shoe box, putting her school slippers inside.

"Ye-yeah… so anyway, I was wondering… there's this new German cuisine restaurant that just opened he–"

_That_ got Asuka's attention.

"A German restaurant? Here!?"

The boy smiled, nodding swiftly. "Yeah! They just opened and well… anyway, I was wondering if you and I could…"

He paused, anticipating Asuka's reactions: would she squeal and hug him and immediately say yes? Would she play hard to get and tell him she had too many things but at the last minute decide to ditch them to go?

Or would she ignore him altogether, just like she was right now, eyes focused on a distant point on the floor, eyebrows knitted together in deep concentration and hand tucked under her chin, muttering softly to herself and herself only, like she was saying a soft, ancient incantation over and over.

The boy swallowed hard, before he attempted a reassuring smile, getting closer to Asuka. "S-so I uhm… I wanted to know if you and I could go ou–"

"Never in a million years." Asuka said simply, not looking up, before she turned around and began walking away, leaving the poor boy to stare at her with a surprised look on his face, while the hallways echoed softly with the redhead's steps, slowly clicking away as Asuka walked out towards the front door as she extracted her cellphone from inside her leather briefcase and made a call.

"_This is Kaji."_

"Kaji-san! Hi!" Asuka answered, unable to stop the wide grin already forming on her lips when she heard the soft, masculine voice on the other side, feeling her heart flutter when she was rewarded with Kaji's deep, rumbling chuckle over the phone.

"_Well, this is a surprise. How's my favorite German redhead eva pilot?"_

Asuka rolled her eyes, giggling at the corniness if Kaji's greeting. "Fine, how are you? Busy?"

"_A little."_ Kaji answered, before Asuka heard the rustling sound one makes when changing positions on the phone, and now Kaji's voice sounded a little off, making Asuka frown. _Maybe this was a bad idea,_The redhead thought. _Maybe I should wait for him to finish work. _Asuka's mind screamed, as the redhead bit her lower lip. _Maybe I–_

"_But not **that **busy. I can spare 5 minutes with you. Shoot."_

Asuka's face was that of relief; her eyes slightly closed, her lips opening to let out a breath she wasn't even aware she had been holding, before she began to talk in a soft, melodious tone of voice.

"Well, I just found out there is a real, authentic German restaurant that just opened here…"

"_No kidding?"_ Kaji's voice came back, sounding more relaxed, more at ease. "_It's been ages since I've eaten a good plate of Bratwurst and Sauerkraut."_

"I know!" Asuka answered excitedly. "so I was thinking if you w–"

"_I still remember the one you used to make back when we were in Germany… so good."_

Asuka stopped dead in her tracks, unsure of what to say. The strange times she would cook in Germany was something easy and quick, hence the bratwurst; she remembered Kaji would sometimes tease her she had used too much vinegar, or made them too sour, but now…

"_You know… if one of these days you decided to treat me to lunch with that, I wouldn't say no… beats the instant crap people call food in this place."_

Asuka swallowed softly, feeling a heat wave coming from her face, her chest becoming tight and heavy.

"Re-really?"

"_Of course, but I get it; let's try and go to that restaurant some time!"_ Kaji answered, and Asuka heard a soft clicking sound in the distance, followed by Kaji's breath going up a notch before he let out a soft sigh, and Asuka could just picture him now, legs propped up on his desk, a paper cup filled of stale, cold coffee balanced on the edge, while he would lift his right hand to his mouth, a lit cigarette held firmly in between fingers to take a smoke.

"_I'll even invite Katsuragi and Shinji. Anyway, I have to get back to work, nice talking to you, Aka…"_

And just like that, the spell was broken, as if a pair of magical scissors had cut the invisible lines holding Asuka's smile in place, her lips remained like that even as she heard the two tones signal of a dead line, before she slowly looked at the screen, turning the phone off and walking slowly towards the stairs.

* * *

AN: This part seems... off. I like writing the redhead, she's one of my favorite characters but sometimes I can't help but think I over linger on her and her attitudes and activities.

In any event, thanks to all those who reviewed and still seem to remember my past works; it's like watching "Cheers" all over again; familiar faces and a sense of belonging you just can't shake before sitting on a stool and asking Sam to give you a cold one after work.

Read you soon.


	3. Chapter 3

**In Between**

By Eric Blair

The intellectual property of the characters, institutions and places depicted here belong to Hideaki Anno and GAINAX/KARA. This is a work of fiction and it's not associated with any of them.

* * *

"Hey!"

Asuka turned around to find Hikari Horaki running behind the redhead, who stood near the end of the stairway, resting against one of the walls, holding her leather briefcase against her chest. Hikari stopped short in front of Asuka, looking disapprovingly at the redhead teen who, in turn, smiled a small smile at the pigtailed girl.

"Hikari! You got out early!" The German redhead beamed at her friend, making her way to her side before both started to walk out the school quad. "So… how did the council meeting go?"

"Ah… you know, budget meetings." Hikari said as she let out a long breath, looking uncharacteristically annoyed. "If we are still planning on having that big cultural fair, we'll probably need to make a bake sale or something to raise funds."

"That sucks, I guess." Asuka said, clearly not understanding why this cultural fair was such a big deal for Hikari, who had stayed past school time and sometimes until late in the evening for the last three or four weeks.

"Yeah, but thanks for waiting for me." Hikari thanked Asuka who, being the dutiful friend that she was, had decided to stay with Hikari to walk with her to the train station for their mutual safety and to keep her company.

It also allowed her to not be in the tiny apartment she called home along with a drunk babysitter, her stupid bird pet and an idiot.

Or to be in close proximity to said idiot after a certain stupid fiasco.

_Not like I care about him! He's still an idiot!_ Asuka thought angrily, blushing despite herself.

"Oh, don't worry about it, Hikari… what are best friends for?" Asuka answered back cheerfully, winking at Hikari as she latched onto the freckled girl's arm, as they both began to make their way to the train station.

"By the way, what did that student who was talking with you wanted, anyway? He seemed… upset."

"He asked me out." Asuka answered plainly, shrugging as they began to board the steps one at the time, noticing how lonely the station was at this time of the night. "But I told him to take a hike."

"Asuka! That was really rude!" Hikari said harshly, feeling flustered even if she hadn't been the one who had been asked out. "D-do you know how hard it is to get the nerve to come up to someone you like and ask them if they would like to go out o-or if they would like to share their lunch with you?"

Asuka turned to look at Hikari with a cynical look on her face, staring at her through half-lidded, almost closed eyes as they both took a seat, waiting for their train to arrive, before answering with a humorless flat tone.

"Somehow, I don't think you are talking about me."

Hikari looked away, and her face betrayed the shame of being caught, feeling like the time she had been caught by her mother, so long ago… almost ages ago when Hikari had tried to get some pocket change to buy some sweets; her cheeks felt on fire, and her mouth felt like she had swallowed a ball of cotton, throat constricted and dry, before the class rep finally found her voice again.

"The point is you should be more considered about other's feelings! You wouldn't like to be treated the same way, would you?"

"Look, Hikari if you want to tell that stupid idiot Toji that you like him, just take a stand and do that." Asuka said as she stood up and went to get both her and Hikari a can of juice, her voice growing louder and bolder with each step that separated her from where he blushing class rep stood seated. "At least then you'll know for sure if the idiot is simply playing hard to get, or if he really, truly is an idiot."

"Th-that is not… I mean h-he…" The class rep stammered out, making Asuka smirk at Hikari, before she giggled at her friend's embarrassment.

"C'mon Hikari, you really can't be _that_ hopeless! The jock is not even here!"

"Some of us don't happen to have the world renowned confidence of the great Asuka Langley Sohryu." Hikari said softly, bitterly, but at the same time, sadly, knowing that it was true; her tone of voice made Asuka narrow her eyes, before she took a seat next to her pigtailed friend, wordlessly extending a canto her while the redhead silently opened her own and took a drink.

"Ah! Thanks." Hikari said softly before she looked at Asuka, words forming in her but ultimately the class rep wasn't sure of how to ask the redhead what was troubling her.

"I'm not that confident myself, you know." Asuka began softly, before she held her can on both hands, staring intently at it.

"Huh?" Hikari blinked twice, before looking at the redhead, this was one of those brief, rare moments of when Asuka would allow others to see the real, true girl that lingered underneath the bravado, the outspoken, confident redhead that had nothing but biting remarks and annoyed looks for those around her.

Here was Asuka Langley Sohryu, not "the great", or "Eva pilot", just a simple teenage girl like herself, Hikari realized; alone even when she was with friends, unsure of doing the right thing, if only for a second before her genes and humor kicked in.

"I mean… it's not like…" Asuka stammered quickly, before she let out a long breath and stared up towards the already blackened sky. "Sometimes, when it comes to stuff like this… it's ok to be scared, you know…"

Hikari stared at Asuka for a long time, before she blushed and looked away, fidgeting.

"Uhm… A-Asuka… how w-would you…" Hikari asked softly, her voice no louder than a soft whisper. "When you mentioned m-me asking Toji… how would you do it?"

Asuka opened her mouth to answer before she thought about it, smiling impishly at Hikari.

"If I tell you, you'll have to help me too."

* * *

AN:well, it seems the story is starting to take some form and flow. On a side note, someone referred to me as one of the "old school" (I'mma assume writers) which made my own sensei make a crack at me, telling me that was how he felt when I refereed to him as "sage."

Of course, if I'm old school, I guess that makes Jimmy an ancient one now :P

Also; I have been sloppy, I haven't review replied anyone of you wonderful readers who took the time to give me feedback (Not like I'm doing it for the feedback, mind you, but reading other people's comments is always good food for thought), which is something that should be fixed... eventually.

Ah! who am I kiddin'? *goes off to review reply every single review to date of this story*


	4. Chapter 4

**In Between**

By Eric Blair

The intellectual property of the characters, institutions and places depicted here belong to Hideaki Anno and GAINAX/KARA. This is a work of fiction and it's not associated with any of them.

* * *

"_Ikari-kun_?"

Shinji looked away from the package of rice he was holding in his hand, staring at the young girl next to him, trying not to stare at the mass of white gauze that seemed to cover her temple, or the white eye patch covering her right eye.

"Ye-yeah?" Shinji said, blushing lightly before he looked at the package she was holding out at him.

"Uhm… th-that's dried and salted squid… a-are you sure you want to take that as a snack?" Shinji said softly, before he reached for another box, holding it out. "Maybe some petit cheese pie instead?"

"Oh… are you sure it's not a problem?"

"O-of course not…" Shinji said, still blushing, but smiling as he placed the box on the carrier he was holding, alongside the various vegetables and fruits he had picked along the way. "By the way… where is Touj–"

"Yo chief!" Shinji turned around, seeing Touji walking down the hall towards him, the tracksuit wearing teen's own carrier overfilled with Styrofoam cups and plates of various shapes and sizes. "I have most of my shopping done… are you 'bout done or what!?"

"To-Toji!" Shinji's voice and face were the epitome of 'strained', noticing that for his friend 'shopping for groceries' apparently meant 'buy as much instant ramen and curry as you can fit in a carrier or pay for' while next to him Mari simply sighed, straining between holding another similar carrier with both hands, and fighting a losing battle against the weight of the things Toji kept piling inside.

So Shinji did the only thing he could do, he sighed and took the carrier from Mari's hands, before he sent Toji away, something the track-suited teen seemed to be grateful for, going straight to the manga section to leaf through some of the books that were on display, instantly forgetting about his best friend and his sister.

Mari let out another sigh, equal parts embarrassed and annoyed before she turned to Shinji, smiling shyly and showing off the dimples that formed on her cheek while her lips seemed to be deciding between giving Shinji a full-fledged smile or just a glimpse of it.

For some reason Shinji refused to dwell more on, it actually reminded him of another time he had spent in a similar situation.

"Now, to the meat department." Shinji said, smiling at her before he noticed she was holding out her hand at him. Shinji blinked and swallowed hard, before letting out two deep breaths in quick succession, taking a big gulp of air and closing his eyes, before he grabbed her hand tightly.

"Y-you're hurting me, big brother."

"Ah! So-sorry Mari-chan." Shinji said, blushing deeply as he eased up on his hold, taking Mari's hand and making his steps fall in line with the smaller girl's ones, losing himself between the aisles and the food, ingredients and spices, everything melding together effortlessly before he realized his list was crossed out completely.

Shinji then turn to look at Mari's own basket, frowning when he realized again Touji's idea of food, and began to make some much needed changes, receiving another smile from Mari as payment before they both made their way to the front of the store, putting the items on the cashier lane.

"Found everything?"

Shinji looked up and saw the cashier; smiling at the young woman, probably about the age of Misato, but with rather longish blond hair, piercing green eyes and deep husky voice.

"Y-yes Haruka-san." Shinji said, still uncomfortable at alone with her and as she stared at him Shinji felt a sort of connection there, like someone from his past long gone.

"I told ya to call me _Aniki_." Haruka said in a gruff tone, but with a bright smile that took away the bite of her words, winking and Shinji simply let out an embarrassed smile.

"And who is this?" Haruka said cheerfully as she turned around at Mari, who simply giggled, placing her hands over her lips.

"I'm Mari!"

"Of course you are sweetie." Haruka said softly, bagging Mari's things quickly while the girl went to stand next to Toji, pulling on his pants leg before both Suzuharas came over; one to pay and the other to grab the bags.

"We'll wait for ya outside chief." Toji said cheerily while he let Mari grab a package of cheese-cakes form inside the bag as both siblings walked outside of the store, bickering in a good-natured and humored fashion as only siblings could.

Once they were outside, Haruka turned to look at Shinji, a small smile playing on her lips, making Shinji gulp reflexively, feeling heat and color rise to his cheeks like he always felt when someone stared at him in a particular way.

"So how is that cutie of your roommate?" Haruka continued undauntedly. "Y'know, tall, curvaceous and with huge kno-"

"Haruka-san!" Shinji exclaimed mortified turning a shade of scarlet. "Please… I…"

Haruka simply stared at Shinji with false innocence, before the young boy let out a few quick breaths, trying to calm himself. "Misato-san is working today."

"And you, being the dutiful live-in boyfriend decided to give her a surprise dinner and something else, huh?" Haruka smirked evilly before reaching behind the counter. "Want me to add some condoms to the package? Or do you like to swim without a floater?"

"I-No!" Shinji managed to squeal out past his embarrassed face. "Misato-san and I are not… like that…" Shinji frowned, not really comfortable with the conversation but feeling the need to clear the situation on principle.

"Oh…" Haruka smiled before she continued teasing Shinji mercilessly. "Is it because of that cute foreigner that was just here?" Haruka turned to bag Shinji's items, shrouding her smile.

"Quite a looker… She's cute in a _genki_ kind of way."

"Ah... no. T-that is… I me-mean… Asuka…" Shinji trailed, trying to express what he was feeling right now, how it measured up to how the German redhead made him feel every day.

"She's rude…and she teases me and hits me…"

"Oh." Haruka said seriously, never wondering what went on in the small family of 3 unlikely roommates.

"Like last time I came, she had eaten my last popsicle." Shinji said pathetically, which made Haruka arch an eyebrow at him and smirk.

"And that is a problem because?"

"She just does whatever she wants and never cares about others." Shinji continued flustered and frustrated, but in a small, shallow voice, like the kind one has when detailing a problem that has no feasible solution. "She's rude and crude, and she always picks on me."

"Sounds like a whole lot of problem there kid." Haruka said after letting Shinji calm down. "So why don't you kick her out?"

"B-but I mean…"

Shinji frowned, before he closed his mouth, looking down at his hands; kicking Asuka out had never been an option he had considered before; mainly because of the need that Tokyo-3 had for both children, but also because…

_Because even at her worst, she's not that bad._ Shinji said with a small smile playing on his lips, making Haruka's smirk soften a little, reflexively mirroring the same smile, realizing in the silence the reason why Shinji put up with Asuka, and knowing as well why Asuka picked on Shinji so much, seeing a small part of herself on them both, equally, needed, torn… and everything in between.

"Misato probably would do it in a heartbeat…I'm sure if you told her you can't stand the redhead, Misato would make sure she leaves."

"But we need her for-" Shinji stopped himself before blurting out the fact that they were both pilots. "It's complicated."

"I bet it is kid…" Haruka said slyly.

* * *

AN: Yeah... it's been some time, huh? Well, a sluck would have it, today is my muses birthday, and she made me promise her I would give her a new chapter of in between as a gift, so here it is, Felicidades, Fraulein Kaname Langley.

Oh, this one also goes to dipaizsl (I'm going to assume he's from the Tokyo3cn forum) for taking the time to send me an email and ask me about my plans for the story, hope this puts your mind at ease *wink*

Enjoy.


End file.
